Illuminate
by Avocados At Law
Summary: Love is the most forbidden thing in a Jedi's life. It is, however, the only thing it can never stop. More powerful than the force, is Obi-Wan and Kittani's love. Obi-Wan/OC.
1. The Girl Found On Geonosis

**AN: So, I've been a fan of Star Wars since I was a baby. Obi-Wan has been my freakin' husband since I was like, 4 so, I decided to write an Obi-Wan/OC. There's no Siri-Wan bullshit here, so If you like Siri... gtfo. **

**But anyways, this chapter will be short, and in third person POV. Its getting the background how of my OC, Kittani (pronounced Kitt-annie, not Kuh-tawne) came to be a Jedi apprentice. So, I hope you enjoy, and please, wether you be a Sith or Jedi, please remember to leave a review!**

_19 years ago..._

The Grand Master of the Jedi Order wiped the sweat off his brow as he took in his surroundings of Geonosians' remains scattered about the floor. He let out a satisfied grunt, as he turned to leave. Before he could even step two feet away from the remains, a sound rang through his ears. Anyone's least favorite sound, a sound that would upset the most heartless person's very soul.

The sound of an infant crying.

Yoda's ears twitched. He wondered why in the world there would be an infant on a planet filled with vermin like the Geonosians. They had probably killed its parents and were planning on devouring it. This was no place for a newborn.

Yoda was determined to find it.

In a small room only a few feet away was where, it, or she, for that matter, lay in a crib. Yoda climbed up onto the bars, and reached in to grab the beautiful baby girl.

"No place for you, this is." He said to her. "In my ship, I will take you, safe place, it is."

Immeadiatly as he spoke to her, her crying ceased, and she looked up at him. He witnessed with his own eyes as her once black eyes turned to a pale purple.

"A special girl, you are. The force, I sense in you." Yoda nodded to himself and closed his eyes, feeling the force radiating off of her.

He looked back down at her, and she began to smile a toothless smile at him. Yoda fell in love with the girl.

"No name, have you. Accebtable, this is not. Name you, I will, and...Kittani, I will call you."

And so Yoda brought this newborn girl, Kittani, back to where his ship was. His apprentice was shocked as he saw his small, green master hold onto her.

"Master Yoda, what is this?" Dooku asked.

"Found her in one of the rooms in Geonosis, I did. Kittani, I have named her. The force I sense in her." Yoda sat in his chair, with Kittani still resting in his arms.

"Do you plan on making her an apprentice when she grows?" The apprentice asked again.

"Mmm... When back to the Temple, we get, present her to the council, we shall. In the nursery she will stay, until grown she has. If I will be her master, I have not yet decided. More years until trained, can she be. Perhaps you will be my apprentice no longer, by then, hmm? A Knight yourself, you may be."

"That would certainly be good, my Master. You have trained me well." Dooku said, as he prepared to start up the ship.

"Good, you have done, Dooku. Proud, you have made me."

Years passed. Dooku had fallen to the dark side of the force, and Yoda had taken Kittani as his apprentice. She was well accepted. Very powerful in the ways of the force, as well. She was almost believed by most of the council to be the chosen one, but Yoda dismissed this.

"Kittani, special she is, very special," Yoda had told them. "Brought her to me, fate did. Destined to be a Jedi under my training, she was, and powerful and wise she will be. But the chosen one, she is not. Bring balance to the force, she will not. Bring balance to me, however, she will."

That's what Kittani's purpose in life was. To bring balance into her Master's life. Yoda grew weary after Dooku, whom he had cared for so much, turned to the sith order. Kittani lifted up Yoda's spirits. Yoda viewed Kittani as his daughter, and Kittani viewed him her father. A special bond was shared between the master and the apprentice, a bond which none could break. As Yoda spoke, fate brought her to him for a reason. But, Yoda had been blind as she grew. Blinded by his love for the Raven haired Jedi Apprentice, he did not forsee her growing love for another certain apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. It wasn't something that was obvious, Kittani did well at hiding it, but Yoda could always see her heart. He knew it by heart, as he knew the code. It was the only thing he knew better than the code.

As some say now, Yoda more than likely had forseen it, knew the growing affection and lust between the two. He, however, did not want to believe it. He did not want to stop it. He did not want to know it, and so he let it happen.

And it grew.


	2. Short Negotiations

**Chapter 1: Short Negotiations**

**Kittani's POV:**

I stood on one of the balconies at the Jedi temple, looking out over Corusant, looking at all the speeders buzzing by, the colorfulness of the advertising screens far below, and down onto the streets. The people below resembled ants to me, from all the way up here, at least 10 miles into the air.

Sometimes I wondered what life was like down there. It wasn't anything like up here I imagined. Girls my age, 19, would do their hair and makeup and go out to the clubs with their friends, meet up with men ... all that. I would never have a boyfriend. I'd never be able to kiss anyone, and of course, I knew I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that, Master Yoda told me it wasn't good for my concentration. I had to focus on what was important.

But so many other things dawned upon my thoughts, that I just couldn't refuse to keep there, and think of.

I sighed heavily, and bit my lip.

I wondered still who my real parents were. Master Yoda, whom had become not only my master, but my father as well, found me on Geonosis as an infant. Kittani wasn't even my birth name. Yoda named me when he found me. A rather lovely name, though, I thought, and yet, I still would wonder what I had been named originally... And, it wasn't like my life here as a Jedi Apprentice was all that bad. Although I was an apprentice, I was held with high respect. I was very powerful, not as powerful as Yoda, but quite powerful at that. The way Yoda viewed me, with such caring for me evident, no one really questioned me.

Except for one. I'm sure Master Mace Windu would have rather himself be my master. I had the utmost respect for all the masters, but the way I had heard Master Windu talk about me was... very hurtful.

"She needs to be more under control. She's too involved with the things in her life she should not have even been introduced to. Kittani is a good apprentice, of course, but she has been under our care since birth. Whatever was in her life before that need not matter to her. She's far too scatterbrained." Was one such thing he said, the nicest way he'd ever put it.

"She's a spirited girl, Windu, and it would be a shame to tame her completely." A certain Master by the name of Qui-Gon Jinn spoke up the same day. "She's a wonderful apprentice, and she is powerful and respectful, and follows the code. A little spunk in her personality will not harm anyone."

Qui-Gon did that a lot.

And speaking of him, brings me to his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

My Best Friend.

My First Crush.

The first, and only person I ever truly fell in love with.

Master Yoda, I'm sure, was well aware of this. He never once said a word. Whenever he would see me and Obi together, I'd hear him say "Just friends, they are." under his breath, as if to reassure himself. Of course, it was never my intention to disobey the only lifestyle I knew, and the only parent I ever knew, but I fell so deeply in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Sometimes, not even the code Jedi held in the highest esteem could stop love.

Love, the most forbidden emotion in the code, was the only emotion that it couldn't stop.

So, on that soft, spring evening in 32 BBY, 10 miles up in the air on a balcony on the right side of the temple, I drew in a deep breath, unbeknownst to me, that within the next 4 months, my life would change completely.

"Kittani." A voice said my name, grabbing my attention.

I whipped around to see Qui-Gon.

"Qui-Gon!" I smiled happily, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Your prescence is requested in the council room." He told me.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"No worries, Kittani, none at all. Yoda is sending you on a quest with Obi-Wan and I." He told me, and waved for me to come along.

Qui-Gon and I walked side by side back into the temple to the council room. His stride was so much more graceful than mine. We entered the council, and Obi-Wan stood waiting for his master and I.

"Kittani," My old, small, green master smiled softly, almost tiredly at me.

"Master Yoda," I greeted him back, feeling my face light up ten times more than it was already.

"An assignment for you, I have, My beloved padawan." He nodded.

I waited in silence out of respect.

"With Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice Obi-Wan you will go. Serving as ambassadors to the supreme chancellor, you are." He explained. "Accept this, do you?"

"Yes, Master." I replied.

"Then go with them, you will."

And it was done.

I was used to going places without Yoda. I would always accompany another master and his/her apprentice. Normally, it was Qui-Gon.

"May the force be with you." Master Windu told us as we bowed to leave.

Qui-Gon and Obi slowed down their pace when they realized I was practically running to keep up with them.

"Sorry about that Kittani." Obi apologized with a laugh, not really sounding all that sorry.

I scoffed. "No you aren't."

He started laughing harder, "I know. If you weren't so short, we wouldn't have to walk at a snail's pace."

I glared at him. He did this all the time, I knew he was just teasing me. Obi was my best friend. I told him everything. We were 5 years apart, so he had 5 more years of experience on top of mine, and he never failed to rub that in my face. What I think I loved the most about Obi was that he was incapable of judging me. He, in all other aspects of life, was an extremely judgmental person, but he never judged me. I told him all the things I'd think about on the balcony, about my real parents, and what life would be like if Yoda hadn't found me. If it had been any other padawan thinking things like that, he would have been appalled and told the council immediately. But it was me.

I had developed a crush on him when I was about 14, and he was 19. That was when Obi and I really became friends. We actually hated each other when he was 14 and I was 9, but then 5 years later as we both grew, we realized we were "soul-mate best friends." It took me at least another 2 years to get it out of him why he didn't like me at first, and he finally told me that he was jealous that Yoda was my master, and that I was held in higher esteem than him.

Obi and I loved each other though. I would have died for him.

"You two must promise me that you'll be on your best behavior for this assignment. The fate of Naboo rests with this negotiation." Qui-Gon told us.

"We will be, Master, Don't worry." Obi told Qui-Gon.

I nodded in agreement and he gave us an approving nod. We boarded the ship. I wasn't a big fan of flying, so I stayed back where there weren't any windows. Just another thing me and Obi had in common.

"How do you think this negotiation will go?" I asked Obi.

He simply shrugged. "I couldn't tell you, Kittani. Not well, by my perceptions. The Trade Federation are deceitful bastards."

Whenever Obi used language that was frowned upon by most Jedi's, it always made me laugh.

"That they are. You think we're in any kind of danger?" I asked.

Obi let an adorable tiny snort.

"Danger? You think that Nute Gunray would be able to hold his own against 3 Jedi? No matter how many droids he has, we won't get hurt." He told me.

I nodded.

It didn't take us much longer to get to Naboo. The blockade the trade federation had surrounding the planet was much more elaborate than I had thought.

"Captain," Qui-Gon got her attention.

"Yes sir," She waited for instructions.

"Tell them we wish to board at once." He ordered.

She leaned over and hit the transmission button. Nute Gunray appeared on the screen.

"With all due respect, the ambassadors for the supreme chancellor wish to board immediately." She spoke.

"Yes, of course. As you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive ambassadors." He agreed.

We flew into the landing dock. As we walked into the entrance, we were greeted by a harmless Etiquette droid who introduced itself as TC-14. TC-14 led us into a room where we were to wait for the Viceroy.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi stated. The moment we entered I could sense his tenseness, his nervousness.

"I don't feel anything." Qui-Gon replied nonchalantly.

"It's not about the mission Master, its something elsewhere...elusive." Obi said.

I could feel it as well.

"Don't center on your anxieties Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Qui-Gon told him.

"But, Master Yoda said I should be mindful of the future." Obi-Wan stated matter-of factly.

"But not in the existent of the moment, be mindful of the living force, young padawan." said Obi-Wan.

"Yes Master." said Obi-Wan.

"How do you think this trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?" Obi asked.

"These federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

We sat at the table, and at least 15 minutes passed. TC-14 re-entered with drinks for us.

"Is it in their nature to make us wait this long?" I asked impatiently.

"No, I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as a trade dispute." Qui-Gon answered.

An explosion was heard from outside, and we jumped from our seats, upon instinct pulling our lightsabers out at top speed. We cautiously looked around, and saw that a gas was filling the room.

"Dioxis." Qui-Gon stated.

That meant hold your breath, or death, so we drew in the deepest breaths we could. Endurence was one of the most important thing a Jedi must learn, and the ability to hold your breath for a long period of time fell under that category. The gas filled the room and made my eyes water.

"Check it out corporal, We'll cover you." A robotic voice said from outside the gas.

"Roger, roger." another one said back.

We turned our lightsabers on.

"Uh-oh. Blast them." The emotionless voice commanded.

Obi and I fought off the droids as Qui-Gon started to cut a hole in the door to get to the viceroy. No more droids showed up, and Obi and I began to let our gaurd down slightly, so we were surprised to hear a rolling sound coming up the hallway.

"Master, Destroyers!" Obi yelled.

They had shield generators, so Qui-Gon ordered us to leave. It was a stand-off and there would have been no way we'd survive. We ran a bit farther down the hallway, and up into the ventilation shafts. Obi pulled me up and we jumped down into where battle droids were loading onto ships. Obi stood in front of me protectively, so I couldn't really see.

"Battle Droids?" I asked quietly as I peeked around Obi.

"It's an invasion army." Obi told me.

"This is an odd play for the federation. We must get to Naboo and warn the Queen of the Federation's plans." said Qui-Gon. "Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet on down on the planet, but I am ordering you to stay with Kittani. If anything bad happens to her, Yoda will have us put to death, and that's the truth. You stay with her Obi-Wan, do you understand?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yes, master." Obi nodded.

"And you stay with Obi-Wan, Kittani. Don't go wandering off, or I'll kill you myself, understand?" He scolded me.

I smiled slightly as I nodded too.

"Yes, master."

"Good. Be safe, and May the force be with you." Qui-Gon left us.

Obi looked over to me and reached out his hand. I took it, and we snuck quietly through the masses of droids, finding a safe place on a nearby ship to stow away within.

"I have a bit of a feeling it'll be while before we go home." I whispered to my best friend, who was pressed up against me.

He looked down at me with a smile. "Me too. But I'm not complaining."

"Me either." I smiled back.

It was no more than an hour later that we landed on Naboo. I could feel the force of the gravity as the ship gracefully and slowly reached the ground, and jolted me into Obi's chest as it landed.

"Alright," He whispered as he helped me regain my balance. "We must be quick, and we must be quiet. Unseen."

I nodded, and again, he took my hand and we ran out of the small area we were trapped in.

We ran as fast as we could through the Naboo forest, surrounded by the weirdest creatures I'd ever seen in my life. A particularly cute little animal fell over, and would have been killed, but I, animal lover I was, saved him in the knick of time. Even when we were safe, I held it in my arms. Obi killed a few droids, and soon we were reunited with Qui-Gon, and an unknown, that I certainly didn't want to know. It popped up from the ground, a freakishly tall, scaley, orange creature with flappy ears, a long nose, and bulgy yellow eyes.

"You saved my again!" It said in an over-the-top annoying voice.

"What's this?" Obi asked, completely dumbfounded.

"A local." Qui-Gon said, obviously irritated with its presence.

"Mesa called Jar-Jar Binks!" He told me and Obi happily.

He was adorable. Annoying, but adorable.

I smiled brightly. "I'm Kittani!"

"Speaking of Kittani, get rid of that thing you're holding." Obi looked at the baby animal in disgust.

"You can't make me." I said through my teeth, narrowing my eyes.

"Hesa be good-good pet, Kitty. Hesa Voorpak! He fluffy-fluffy!" Jar-Jar told me.

"And _hesa _be getting left right here, Kittani." Obi took fluffy away and put him down.

"Hey!" I complained.

"There's no time for your childishness." Obi rolled his eyes.

"Let's get out of here before more droids show up." Qui-Gon said, trying his best to hide his amusement.

"More? More did you spake?" Jar-Jar asked as we started walking away. "Ex-squeeze-me, but de mostest safest place, would be Gunga City. 'Tis a hidden city. 'Tis where I grew up."

"A city?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Uh-huh." Jar-Jar nodded.

"Can you take us there?" he asked.

"Uh, on second thought, no. Not really, no." Jar-Jar shook his head.

"No?" I asked.

Jar-Jar turned to me. "'Tis embarrasing, but... My afraid my've been banished. My forgotten. Da bosses would to terrible tings to me, terrrriblle things if me going back 'dere!"

Light sounds of explosions were heard in the distance.

"You hear that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Yah." Jar-Jar nodded.

"Thats the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way."

Obi piped in, "If they find us, they will crush us, grind us into tiny pieces and blast us into oblivion." His accent made me shiver.

"Oh... Yousa point is well seen." Jar-Jar said. "Dis way, hurry!" He ran off ahead of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I like it :) sorry for the absence of an update. Just an FYI, I'll be making 2 other fanfictions with Kittani, the other two movies, and maybe a few oneshots. You never know! Reviews are most welcome.<strong>


	3. In Which Kittani is NOT Fond of Fish

**Welcome, welcome. Another chapter. One thing I'd like to mention before you begin reading, I did not have Obi-Wan call Boss Nass, Boss Nass. He is reffered to by Boss, The Head Boss, etc. This is because Boss Nass does not introduce himself, and so Obi does not know his name. Same with any of the other characters you know by name that Obi doesn't. Just wanted to let you know so I don't get yelled at. Thank you, and enjoy Chapter 3 :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: In Which Kittani is NOT fond of fish<strong>

**Obi-Wan's POV:**

The strange sounds of the animals on Naboo were making Kittani nervous. I could sense it. My senses were well attuned with Kittani's. We'd been friends for so long, I could always read through her. Her behavior was most unusual on this planet. Her eyes looked alert and darted about. It wasn't because of the droids, of course. They did not phase my dear Kittani one bit. This was a foriegn planet to her, however, so she was unsure what animals could be a danger to us.

I couldn't help but smirk just a little as her face fell when she realized to get to this Gungan City, we would have to swim underwater. If it was one thing I knew Kittani hated, it was definitely water.

_"Fish! Obi! Its fish! I HATE fish! Look at them all! I'm NOT getting in that water,"_ I can still remember her 15 year old self turn green. Kittani hated fish with every fiber of her being. She gave me a sideways look. She could sense that I was internally making fun of her.

I laughed, and my Master looked amused as well. All three of us took out the breathing masks we carried for just such occasions, Kit hesitating slightly, and we waded out after Jar-Jar. I smiled when I saw Kit cringe before we submerged ourselves in the water.

As we made our way through the murky depths, a city became more distinct. It was made out of large, glowing bubbles. I looked to Kit, who seemed quite impressed. Jar-Jar led us to an entryway, where we simply pushed through the bubble, and it wiggled back into form as we left the water. I looked over to Kittani, her violet eyes wide in amazement. That was one thing I could never get over loving about her. She was completely incapable of hiding her emotions.

The civilians were shocked to see us, and what I presumed to be a guard rode a two-legged creature to us, and pointed a lethal looking pole at Jar-Jar.

"Heyo-dalee, Cap'n Tarpals, Mesa back!" Jar-Jar said happily, but nervously.

"Noah gain, Jar-Jar. Yousa goen to da bosses. Yousa in big du-du dis time." Captain Tarpals said sharply.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted him." I whispered quietly to Kittani.

She looked up at me, and just smiled.

"You don't think Qui-Gon will be able to get us out? Have a little faith Obi." She whispered back.

I smiled a little, feeling nothing but happiness pulsate from Kit. As the guard led us to the bosses, I found myself thinking of things that I never should have thought. Thinking that if I wasn't a Jedi, if Kittani wasn't either, we could be together. I knew, of course, I couldn't have been the only jedi to fall in love. I simply had to keep my thoughts straight, and continue to be friends with her. It was getting harder and harder, it seemed though. Being sent almost everywhere with her, talking with her, and confiding in her.

Qui-Gon knew of this all though. I was unsure if Master Yoda did or not, but with as tied together with Kittani as he was, it was a distinct possibility. Qui-Gon had talked to me numerous times about it. He understood, for it had happened to him before. He even had a child with the woman that he'd fallen in love with, so he did understand. But, he didn't want me to make that same mistake, especially since the one he loved was not a Jedi, and Kittani was.

But again, looking at her, and feeling her emotions, and being connected with her on such an intimate level made it very hard for me.

We entered the Bosses room, _finally! _As I'm sure Kittani would have put it had she been able to complain. A large, bulbous Gungan who appeared to be the head of the bosses spoke first.

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" He said in a deep, throaty voice that echoed through the room.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon replied.

"Wesa no like da Naboo!" He made an odd noise with his lips. "Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big."

"Once those droids take control of the surface, they will come and take control of you." Kittani spoke up.

The head Gungan smiled. "No, mesa no tink so, tiny one. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

I smiled to myself as well. Not even these Gungans were a match for Kittani's innocent, childlike manner.

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. Surely you must know this." Kittani urged.

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, child, and wesa no carrrrrre-nn about da Naboo." He replied, refusing to be broken, not even by Kittani.

"Then speed us on our way." Qui-Gon waved his hand.

Kittani was right, I should have had more faith in my master. She distracted me so much, that I'd forgotten how talented he was with mind-tricks.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway." Head Gungan replied.

"We will need a transport." Qui-Gon waved his hand once again.

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da planet core." He said with an evil smile on his face. "Now go." He ordered.

Kittani felt nervous again, and I felt uneasy as well.

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace." Qui-Gon said.

As we turned to leave, I looked to Qui-Gon. "Master, what's a bongo?"

"A transport, I hope." He replied.

As we passed to head up the stairs, we noticed Jar-Jar in chains to one side, waiting to hear his verdict. Qui-Gon stopped as he saw the forelorn look the gungan was giving us.

"Daza setten yousa up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!" Jar-Jar told us.

"Thank you, my friend." Qui-Gon replied.

"Ahhh..." Jar-Jar's face twisted. "Any hep hair would be hot."

He grinned sheepishly.

"We are short of time, Master." I said, feeling bad, of course.

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. Jar-Jar could help." Kittani suggested hopefully, obviously worried for her new friend.

Qui-Gon agreed, and walked back the the Boss.

"What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?" He asked.

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished." The head gungan grinned the same evil grin.

"He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe." Qui-Gon said hopefully.

"Pounded unto death." Boss said with his head tilted high.

Kittani squealed a little and covered her mouth. Jar-Jar grimmaced.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a "life debt." Qui-Gon thought quickly.

The Boss was shocked Qui-Gon knew of this.

"Binkssssssss?" Boss hissed. "Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?"

Jar-Jar nodded with a smile.

"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now." Qui-Gon added.

Boss made a gargling sound as he shook his head, and his cheeks flapped as well. "Begone wit him!"

"Count mesa outta dis one! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee gads, whata mesa sayin?" Jar-Jar scolded himself as he followed us out of the city.

Much to my relief, the Bongo was a transport. Foriegn to me, but I was sure I'd be able to work it.

Jar-Jar sat in the co-pilot's seat, and Qui-Gon and Kittani sat behind us.

"Dis is nutsen!" Jar-Jar told me as the Bongo swam easily through the water. "Ooh, gooberfish!"

"Why were you banished Jar-Jar?" I asked with a smile on my face, thinking it must have been because he was so annoying.

"Oh, it be a long-o tale-o, buta small part o' it would be, mesa, uh... clumsy?" He said.

"You were banished because you are clumsy?" I asked.

I saw Kittani's reflection in the window, grimicing at all the fish, completely ignoring Jar-Jar's tale of how he smashed something important of the bosses, and then was banished. An unknown force jerked the Bongo back, snapping Kittani into reality. Jar-Jar looked back and yelped.

"Yu-oh! Big Gooberfish! Huge-O teeth!" He yelled.

We were now trapped between said-teeth, and Kittani was trying her best not to freak out.

"This is exactly why I hate the water, Obi." She told me.

Before I could even smile at her, a strange moaning sound echoed through the water, and the large fish that had us between it's teeth released its grip. Kittani lost it as she saw a large, eel like creature, ten times the size of the other fish ripped it apart with strong arms.

"There's always a bigger fish." Qui-Gon sighed, barely audible over Kittani's sharp breaths.

"That fish- has- has- arms!" She said, hyperventilating.

Kittani was an amazing Jedi, and was good at staying calm in sticky situations, but when it came to fish...

"Mesa tink we be goen back now." Jar-Jar said.

I rolled my eyes at the mass hysteria and drove the Bongo away from the large fish calmly, and into a cave that would lead us through the core.

Qui-Gon calmed Kittani down, and she relaxed. She felt it best if she just kept her eyes closed.

"Where wesa goen?" Jar-Jar asked as we made our way through the cave.

"Don't worry, the force will guide us." Qui-Gon said.

Jar-Jar scoffed. "Oh, maxibig da force. Well, dat smells stinkawif."

A soft siren sounded and a red light began to blink. "We're loosing power." I said.

"Oh no." Jar-Jar wailed.

I could sense Kittani tense her muscles, but kept her eyes shut.

_Good girl. _I thought.

I focused on fixing the Bongo and tuned out Jar-Jar's hysteria.

I snapped a wire and it connected. The lights went back on. "Powers back."

"Ah! Monsters back!" Jar-Jar screamed as another eel like creature appeared. It un-coiled, and I turned to leave the cave.

The eel followed us and Jar-Jar began to ramble incoherent things and move around a lot. Kittani's eyes shut tighter, and Qui-Gon pinched a nerve in Jar-Jar's neck that knocked him out.

"You over did it." I smiled.

As we reached the cave entrance the huge eel with arms re-appeared and I swerved just in time, and it's teeth crunched on the smaller eel.

Jar-Jar regained consciousness as Qui-Gon pointed to the place where we should head next.

We traveled through the core without any other obstacles, and we finally reached Naboo's water port, with several other transports like ours. I put the top back, and the sunlight peered through Kittani's still squeezed shut eyelids and she opened them, squinting from the change.

"Did you enjoy the ride?" I asked the shaken girl.

She just glared at me and jumped onto the dock. I smiled and shook my head and joined her. Qui-Gon and Jar-Jar followed as well, and we observed our surroundings. In the center of the view was a large palace surrounded by perfect greenery and statues with flags on them. From here we could even see the droids occupying it.

This could only be the queen's palace.

And we were too late. Nute Gunray had already aprehended the queen.

"No matter," Kittani mimicked my voice, for she could sense my doubt. "We should be able to get her out no problem. They are only battle droids."

I blinked in surprise. She was making fun of me. Normally I was the one who made jokes about her, like her height and childishness. But she actually made fun of me this time. And I was impressed.

"Kittani is right. This should be no problem. However, the real challenge is getting past the blockade." Qui-Gon told us.

As we made our way through the city, we spotted the Queen, her handmaidens and a few other of the queen's council being led away from the palace by some droids. Kittani was right, this would be a snap. We lept off the safety of our balcony and easily destroyed all of the flimsy droids.

"We should leave the streets, your highness." Qui-Gon said.

A man lead the queen and her maidens hastily away from the open.

"Get their weapons." A captain ordered his pilots. They picked up the guns from the droids scattered remains, and we followed the direction the queen left in,.

As soon as we were sure we were safe, Qui-Gon introduced us. "We're ambassadors for the supreme chancellor."

"Your negotiations seem to have failed." The old man said.

"The negotiations never took place." Qui-Gon stated. "Its urgent that we make contact with the republic."

"They've knocked out all of our communications." The Captain told my master.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hangar, this way." The Captain nodded and lead us in the right direction.

Kittani's behavior was unorthodox for her. Her breathing was uneasy and her forehead was clammy.

"Kittani, are you okay?" I asked her.

"I'm just nervous is all." She replied, her eyes darting about.

"Why are you so nervous? You know we aren't in any danger." I looked down at her.

"Its what we both sensed when we were waiting to negotiate with the viceroy. The elusive feeling... I feel it getting closer, and I don't know what it is. And I'm terrified of it." Kittani's voice was at a very low whisper now.

As we reached the hangar, Qui-Gon convinced the Queen to accompany us to Coruscant and plead her case to the senate.

Our party made its way out, and the Captain pointed to a group of imprisoned pilots.

"We'll need to free those pilots." He told us.

"We'll take care of that," I said.

Kittani knew I was talking about her and we both separated ourselves from the group. It didn't take long after that to completely incinerate the droids. I loved them, they were so easy to kill.

"Go!" I ordered Kittani and the pilots, and she led them to the ship. I boarded shortly after, and Qui-Gon did as well.

The ship quickly started up and sped off.

I grabbed Kittani and spun her around to face me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her feverishly.

"I'm fine, Obi." She said calmly.

Her calmness calmed me down, and I let myself relax, and I checked to see if everyone else was okay.

Jar-Jar was surprisingly calm, but I led him into the elevator and showed him to a room that was connected where the astro-droids were.

"Now, stay here. And keep out of trouble." I told him before the elevator doors closed.

It was amusing to me. Normally that was what I would say to Kittani, but she was really proving herself to Qui-Gon and myself. I entered the cockpit as we approached the blockade. Our sheild generator was hit, and the droids were deployed. One by one each of the little droids were blown off, but one managed to fix it, and we made it past. Unfortunately, we did not have enough power to make it back to Coruscant. I searched the computer for nearby planets that weren't under the control of the trade federation.

"There, master." I got Qui-Gon's attention.

I pointed to the screen which showed the only planet I could find. "Tattooine. It's small, out of the way. The trade federation have no control there."

"How can you be sure?" The captain asked us.

"Its controlled by the Hutts." Qui-Gon replied.

"You can't take her royal highness there!" He was appalled. "The Hutts are gangsters, if they were to discover her-"

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the federation." Qui-Gon cut him off. "But the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us the advantage."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, we're getting into it, and to answer a question asked in the reviews, yes, Obi-Wan is very much in love with Kittani. I know the thing about Qui-Gon being in love too and having a kid is NOT real, but it's a fanfiction, and it's crucial to my story. So deal with it :)<strong>


End file.
